1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-car information system, and an information terminal and an application execution method used in the in-car information system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-car devices in the related art capable of executing various application programs installed therein are widely used today. Such in-car devices known in the related art include a device that pre-assigns a specific ID symbol to each application and activates only applications that will not interfere with safe driving while the vehicle is in a traveling state by either allowing or disallowing operations of the individual applications based upon the ID symbols assigned thereto (see patent literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-222523).
The technology disclosed in patent literature 1 is adopted in control of the execution of applications installed in an in-car device. This means that driving safety cannot be assured by adopting this technology when image or sound content is output via the in-car device through execution of an application installed in a portable information terminal, such as a portable telephone or a smart phone, connected to the in-car device.